Birthday Boy
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Seharusnya ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang membahagiakan untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Untunglah Kuroko Tetsuya ada untuk memberikan kejutan baginya. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro. Super late fic for Akakuro Week 2017. Day 3.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Birthday Boy**

"Realisasi kinerja Akashi Financial Group hingga sejauh ini sesuai dengan target sehingga kami optimis bahwa proyeksi pertumbuhan laba tahun ini sebesar 5% menjadi 1.03 triliun yen dapat tercapai. Ini juga sekaligus mencatatkan sejarah dimana laba menembus angka 1 triliun yen untuk pertama kalinya. Hal ini lebih baik dari ekspektasi mengingat kebijakan suku bunga negatif yang diterapkan oleh bank sentral Jepang sangat mengurangi tingkat keuntungan sehingga laba perseroan kali ini lebih ditopang pendapatan bunga dari kredit di luar Jepang."

"Kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Jika bank sentral menurunkan suku bunga lebih dalam lagi, kita akan mengalami penurunan laba yang substansial akibat turunnya pendapatan bunga. Bagaimana dengan rencana ekspansi?" Akashi Seijuurou, direktur utama Akashi Financial Group bertanya pada anak buahnya di meeting bulanan manajemen senior.

Watanabe Go, direksi untuk wilayah Asia dan Oceania menjawab. "Saat ini rencana akuisisi terhadap bank asal Indonesia, Filipina dan India tengah berlangsung. Kami mengincar bank dengan basis kuat di segmen korporat dan konsumer."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Aku tunggu laporannya. Dan pastikan bahwa rasio non performing loan tetap di kisaran 1%."

"Baik," Kumato Yurika, direktur keuangan yang menjawab kali ini.

Seijuurou sesungguhnya sudah merasa lelah karena meeting sudah berlangsung selama lima jam. "Meeting hari ini sampai disini. Terima kasih." Ia membereskan berkas-berkas di meja dan menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan ruangan.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas menyambut Seijuurou ketika ia kembali ke ruangannya. Matahari telah terbenam lama mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin. Kota Tokyo di malam hari berhiaskan cahaya lampu bagaikan kunang-kunang. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Namun kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Seijuurou menghela napas dan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam enam sore dan dia masih ada di kantor. Ia menggerakkan bahunya dan lalu duduk di kursinya. Matanya menatap bingkai foto di mejanya. Foto itu tak pernah gagal untuk menciptakan senyum diwajahnya. Foto Seijuurou bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya, yang diambil dua tahun lalu ketika mereka bermain ski di Swiss.

Seijuurou dengan cekatan merapikan dokumen di mejanya. Ia harus buru-buru kalau tidak mau terlambat. Hari ini ia berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh delapan dan ia sudah memiliki janji makan malam bersama dengan Tetsuya. Untuk hari ini saja, ia tak bisa mengecewakan Tetsuya lagi. Apalagi tahun lalu, ia juga absen karena dinas keluar negeri.

Keadaan berubah sejak ayah Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi terkena serangan jantung dua tahun lalu. Kejadian yang sungguh tidak terduga itu membuat Masaomi terpaksa mundur dari jabatannya dan menyerahkannya ke Seijuurou. Masaomi berganti menjadi komisaris utama dan Seijuurou naik jabatan dari direktur keuangan menjadi direktur utama.

Kesibukan yang meningkat membuat Seijuurou sering pulang malam. Ia juga sering bepergian ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Untungnya Tetsuya memahami itu semua dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Tapi Seijuurou tetap merasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan kekasihnya.

Tadi pagi Tetsuya membangunkannya dengan sebuah kecupan. Lalu untuk sarapan ada sup tofu kesukaannya – hasil masakan koki tentu saja mengingat Tetsuya tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dapur – dan sebelum berangkat ia berjanji akan pulang cepat agar mereka bisa makan malam bersama.

Berkas terakhir tertata rapi dan akhirnya ia bisa pulang. Seijuurou membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Ia tak kuasa menahan senyum di wajahnya. Setelah makan malam nanti, ia berencana melamar Tetsuya. Ia dan Tetsuya mulai berpacaran sejak bangku kuliah meskipun Seijuurou sebenarnya mulai menyukai Tetsuya di kelas dua SMA. Dan sekarang, Seijuurou merasa bahwa waktunya telah tiba untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou menoleh. "Satsuki."

Momoi Satsuki, mantan manajer tim basket Teikou itu, kini bekerja di Akashi Financial Group sebagai Head of Legal Department. Bakat Satsuki dalam menyelidiki memang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tapi Akashi-kun masih belum bisa pulang dulu karena kita ada meeting mendadak."

Untuk sesaat, Seijuurou mengira ia salah dengar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada meeting," ucap Satsuki pelan.

"Meeting apalagi?" nada suaranya mulai naik.

"Teleconference dengan anak usaha London. Ada masalah mengenai suku bunga LIBOR."

Astaga. Seijuurou rasanya ingin mencekik seseorang sekarang. Sungguh timing yang luar biasa. Darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun." Satsuki kelihatan merasa bersalah. Sebagai salah satu sahabat baiknya, tentu Satsuki tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Tetsuya dulu," ujar Seijuurou akhirnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus membatalkan acara bersama Tetsuya.

"Biar aku yang memberitahu Tetsu-kun," sahut Satsuki cepat. "Akashi-kun harus ke ruang meeting sekarang. Dan tolong tandatangani ini dulu, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou hanya bisa pasrah. Siapa yang berani membuat masalah lagi di London saat ini? Mau cari mati rupanya. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai tak begitu memperhatikan apa saja yang ia tandatangani.

Satsuki memencet tombol lift untuk naik ke atas. Pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Suasana hening sampai pintu lift terbuka kembali. Satsuki tidak mengajaknya bicara karena ia tahu Seijuurou tengah marah. Mana mungkin ia tak marah. Rencana yang sudah disusun baik-baik hancur berantakan.

Dengan langkah panjang, ia berjalan menuju ruang meeting. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya.

"Kejutan!"

Seijuurou terpana melihat Tetsuya dihadapannya. Bukan hanya Tetsuya, tapi Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga ada disana, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta. Teman dari SMA Rakuzan dan universitas Tokyo juga tak lupa hadir. Bahkan ayahnya juga ada. Ruang meeting itu juga sudah disulap untuk pesta dengan meja penuh makanan dan minuman. Sebuah kue red velvet berukuran besar berhiaskan lilin juga ada di meja.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou heran.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-kun."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Seijuurou-kun," jawab Tetsuya.

Kekasihnya ini memang selalu tak bisa diprediksi. Semenit yang lalu Seijuurou sudah ingin membunuh orang saking marahnya hanya gara-gara meeting palsu Satsuki.

"Akashicccccchi! Happy birthday!" Ryouta yang memulai duluan.

Shintarou menyusul saat satu demi satu teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini jadi sekalian saja mampir di acara ulang tahunmu, Akashi." Sifat Shintarou tak pernah berubah. Masih tetap sok menjaga imagenya.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou."

"Yo Akashi, kau kira kami lupa ini hari apa," Daiki menimpali.

"Kurokocchi sudah ribut dari kemarin untuk acara ini." Ryouta membocorkan.

"Betul." Satsuki menambahkan. "Tetsu-kun ingin semuanya sempurna untuk ulang tahun Akashi-kun."

"Kuenya dari tokoku Akachin." Atsushi menambahkan.

Entah kenapa, Seijuurou teringat dengan ulang tahun Tetsuya lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu. Jadi ini rasanya menjadi pihak yang menerima kejutan. Ternyata... ini menyenangkan.

"Dan tentu saja kami memiliki hadiah untukmu." Tetsuya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah amplop putih besar pada Seijuurou.

"Ini dari kami semua lho, Akashicchi." Ryouta cengar cengir sendiri. "Kau pasti suka! Aku jamin deh! Kami patungan membelinya untukmu."

"Habisnya hadiahnya mahal sih."

"Daichan!" omel Satsuki galak. Ia melotot. "Yang benar saja kau!"

Seijuurou tidak merasa tersinggung. Malah, ia merasa senang bahwa hingga kini semua sahabatnya masih ada untuknya.

"Minechin sungguh payah."

"Hey! Itu kan kenyataan!" Aomine tak terima.

"Aomine, kau diam saja!"

Mereka mulai ribut sendiri. Mirip sekali dengan waktu Teikou dulu. Kenangan masa lalu datang menerjang. Tahun-tahun bersama yang dihabiskan dengan kucuran keringat dan airmata dalam suka dan duka.

"Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mata besar Tetsuya penuh tanda tanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan Tetsuya dan membuka amplop itu, mengeluarkan kartu ulang tahun berwarna merah yang telah ditandatangani oleh Tetsuya, Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi dan Satsuki. Juga terselip sebuah amplop kecil lagi. Saat membukanya, ia melihat dua lembar tiket pesawat.

"Ini...tiket ke Islandia..."

"Benar. Kita akan melihat aurora borealis, mengendarai kereta salju dan menginap di hotel es." Tetsuya menjelaskan. "Bukankah Seijuurou-kun pernah bilang ingin melihat aurora secara langsung."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Tetsuya.

"Pergilah. Ayah bisa mengawasi disini."Akashi Masaomi angkat bicara.

Seijuurou menatap ayahnya. Kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Masaomi barusan sama saja dengan merestui hubungannya dengan Tetsuya. Meskipun selama ini Masaomi tak pernah menyuarakan penolakan, Seijuurou tahu bahwa ayahnya juga belum bisa menerima kehadiran Tetsuya sepenuhnya.

"Ayah..."

"Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun harus pergi," Satsuki memotong. "Lagiula Akashi-kun sudah menandatangani permohonan cuti dua minggu."

"Kau..."

Satsuki menyeringai. Ia melambaikan folder berisi dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja ditandangani oleh Seijuurou.

"Aku menyelipkan formulir cuti itu tadi."

Seijuurou menatap wajah mereka satu persatu dan akhirnya menyerah. "Tampaknya kalian semua sudah berkomplot." Dan kemudian dia meraih Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya disertai dengan sorakan riuh dari setiap orang yang hadir. Sorakan Daiki yang paling keras.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou. _Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu, terima kasih telah menerimaku, terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang paling memahamiku dan_. "...terima kasih untuk segalanya."

"Sama-sama, Seijuurou-kun," balas Tetsuya yang tampak agak bingung.

Satu tangan Seijuurou masuk ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia menggenggam erat-erat kotak berisi cincin yang akan digunakannya untuk melamar Tetsuya. Tidak jadi melamar hari ini juga tak apa. Ia menyeringai. Lebih baik Tetsuya bersiap-siap. Sepulangnya liburan nanti, kekasihnya itu sudah bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya tapi Akashi Tetsuya.

"Akachin, apa kuenya sudah boleh dipotong? Aku sudah lapar." Atsushi berbicara, menghancurkan suasana romantis yang baru saja tercipta.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menoleh dan keduanya tertawa.


End file.
